


【云炤】著色

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】著色

>>>

 

巫之堂里外忙忙碌碌，就如往常。  
鬼师一人待在其中一间房里，手上摆弄一瓶药液，虽说是药液，倒在手心又似膏状，在体温捂化了之后才变成了彻彻底底的液体，巫炤用手指沾着那有些粘稠的液体，在身上的彩绘处涂抹开。  
这是特地提炼出来给他身上彩绘固色的药液，提炼方法繁杂又费时，这一小瓶便是耗费了许多材料，就算是鬼师也不能轻易浪费，巫炤自然得小心使用。

巫炤将自己手所能及的地方涂了个遍，背上的彩绘却是难以涂抹了，这些以灵力绘制的彩绘能够有效增强鬼师的力量，缺点却是需要定期固色，否则颜色淡了便功亏一篑。往常都是缙云替他涂抹，只是这次有熊战神离开许久，巫炤又见身上彩绘颜色不似以往那般红艳，只能要求怀曦给他补色，怀曦点头称是，又因为急事而被祭司暂时唤走，只留下鬼师一人。

门吱呀一声被人推开，巫炤原以为是怀曦将事情处理完了，但脚步声却截然不同，显然不是怀曦，但也属于巫炤非常熟悉的脚步声。  
“......缙云？”趴着的鬼师很快就意识到了来人是谁，他平淡的语气中带上了浅淡的惊喜，眉头舒展开来，一手撑在台上起了身。  
来人手持太岁，一身麦色皮肤，一入巫之堂跟当自己屋似的走，见巫炤裸着上身，下身只披着一麻线编制而成的织布，便是挑了挑眉，隐隐有些不悦。

“你这般......是在等谁？”缙云见他这样，转头便用太岁将门牢牢扣上，这才一步步走向巫炤，他们又是久未相见，饶是缙云这样的性子，也难免觉得有些吃味。  
“你长久未归，这些彩绘又等不得，我只好唤了怀曦帮手，他这还没回来。”巫炤倾耳听到了门被扣紧的声音，语气也不疾不徐，好像什么事都没在他面前发生一般。

“我来帮你便是。”缙云接过他手上的小瓶，轻轻一倒，药液在他指尖滑落，蔓延到掌心去，他才抚上巫炤的后背。  
“拿好。”巫炤将罐子往他手里塞，缙云捏了捏他的手掌，他也面不改色地捏回去，动作亲昵又不扭捏，让缙云心里的醋味儿也没那么重了。

巫炤是想让他帮着涂背上的，缙云的手指却在尾椎处的莲花流连，那处地方的皮肤又薄又敏感，被搓了几下已经隐隐泛红，就是被莲花的色吞了些，才看起来没那么明显，但一阵阵酥麻感却是难以忽视了。  
“缙云。”巫炤受不了他这般摸，明知道那处敏感，还用指腹磨蹭个不停，显然是醉翁之意不在酒，鬼师只好开口又道，“怀曦随时会回来。”  
听到怀曦二字，缙云的手顿了顿，方才压下的那些内心不适之感又涌了出来，仿佛刚才像是退了潮的海水，转眼又全给拍回来了。  
“这里也是怀曦帮你吗？”缙云丢出新的问题，手指沿着那莲花往下，滑到了臀缝处，沾着药液的手指在臀缝留下了蜿蜒的水痕，指尖却插入了那紧闭的小洞。  
巫炤的身体显然对他也是极其熟悉了，就指尖抽送几下，那后穴已经开始吞吃着缙云的手指，连着那些粘液一起吞入，鬼师皱着眉头，那些固色药液可不是用在这种地方的。  
“这些地方......我自己能行。”巫炤低声应到，他本就打算让怀曦替他给背部的彩绘着色罢了，缙云也许知道，但也无碍独占欲的叫嚣与抗议。

缙云却好像没听到他说了些什么，只是探入第二根手指，在肠壁中按压开拓，致力于浪费珍贵的药液，巫炤因他的动作往后退了些，无意中碰倒了台面上的盛器，才忆起这不是个适合的地方。  
“别在这里做......”巫炤推了推缙云，语气和动作虽是拒绝，但也不那么强硬——也许他根本没在认真抗议，对于缙云的索求，他总是半推半就的，嘴里说着拒绝的，那处紧热后穴却又认真地吞入一节手指。  
“我把门挡上了，若是不够，你大可再下一道禁制。”缙云贴在他的耳边缓慢地开口，湿热的呼吸喷在巫炤的耳廓上，他偏了偏头避开，缙云却趁机往那肉穴多加一指。  
巫炤不语，他的身份在巫之堂之中自是十分尊贵，就连怀曦这等近侍也不能在他尚未应允的时候自行进入，有一把太岁卡在门上，自是十分足够。

这本来就不该是做这种事的地方，久未相见的两人却自然而然地纠缠在一起，缙云的动作要比往常急上一些，巫炤不是一味纵容，只是这次确实他委屈了缙云，纵容也是应该。  
药液的气息突然变得更加浓郁，意识到发生了什么的鬼师被惊得睁眼，正要开口对缙云说点什么，那男人已经扣着他的手腕，猛地挺入。  
“你......”他只来得及说出一字，剩下的字语被打断，只能暗自期待缙云还给他剩下一些，别瞬间就用见了底。  
缙云却是恍然未知，他的肉棒撑开那狭窄的入口，抵着肠壁而入，过于粗大的柱身一下就将皱褶完全抚平，再大上一些定会弄伤那处，虽还没受伤，但痛疼又是难免。缙云的肉棒还是有些太大了，每每被进入，巫炤总要遭点罪，虽然已经粗略润滑过，但这对于那紧窄的入口来说还是不足够。

巫炤自然是可以反抗缙云的，只是目前在他看来，还没这个必要。  
交欢之事你情我愿，他推拒的唯一原因只是这实在不是个合适的地点，但对缙云来说地点实在不是什么大问题。有熊风气奔放，小巷子交欢的有之，野外交合的有之，在这种地方实在算不得什么——他又不是巫之堂的人。  
缙云在此时却还记得自己的“工作”，他边把性器往那软热的小洞中挤了挤，边俯下身去舔巫炤的乳首，那处没有彩绘的地方被这般刺激，两下便挺立。巫炤因为那性器抵到了深处而忍不住挺起了身体，反倒将乳首进一步送到了缙云的嘴里，那有熊战神毫不客气地咬了一口，退开时还可见那乳首的上面还明晃晃地留下了缙云的齿痕。巫炤报复性地撑起身体，想在缙云身上也咬上一口，却被缙云当做主动，扣着他的腰便往上顶，碰巧擦过那点上，让他失了力气，牙齿轻嗑在缙云的肩上。饱涨的肌肉根本不在意这点小嗑小碰，至少对缙云来说，这样一点痛感还比不上他正在享受的快感，许久未曾发泄的肉刃在巫炤体内挺动，一次次破开又抽出，将那穴干得湿软，总算容纳他也不那么费劲。  
鬼师分明被肏得又爽又疼的，他虽是被那粗大的肉棒捅得有些疼痛，但缙云的技术已经比刚开始时好上许多，没一会儿便找到他的敏感点，现在倒是爽多于痛了，也就有时候过于用力的时候会让他感到吃痛。  
“......别咬这里。”巫炤推了推缙云的脑袋，这男人在他喉结处咬，这里容易遮不上，让人看到了也不好解释。  
他这般阻止，已是第二次提出拒绝，缙云却也不想听，反倒噙着那滚动的小球又啜了两口，彻彻底底地落下了印。  
“缙云......”巫炤又想开口阻止那连片梅花的蔓延，今天那有熊战神却是铁了心，也不管他说些什么，抓着他的手腕报复性地挺腰，快感让巫炤把后半句话都吞下了肚，只留下暧昧的喘息声。  
巫炤不傻，从开始就知道事情为何会变成这样，在这时候跟野兽讲道理显然是没用的，巫炤已然放弃，他被摁倒在原本拜访祭祀用品的桌上，缙云捏着他的大腿使劲干他，抽出又挺入，将敏感的肉穴折磨得红肿不堪，粗大的肉棒从那处抽离时还能看到那肉壁被干得红肿翻出。

缙云今天干他比平时还要使劲，撞得台子摇晃，上面的东西遭殃了不少，好些都被晃得掉在了地上，属于鬼师的骨劾也被撞落在地，巫炤本是反射性想要去接，手却在半途中被缙云劫持了。正好巫炤原是想要翻身，中途被阻拦，形成了侧躺的姿势，塞在他体内的性器滑出了些，他却被就着这样的姿势摁在桌子上，那又粗又热的东西再次捅了进来，不让他有任何适应的机会。

他们似乎没用过这样的姿势，巫炤像是个被钉在祭台上的祭品，而有熊战神的肉棒在鬼师的体内戳弄着，肏到平时也肏不到的地方去。巫炤想要绷紧身体，却被捏着臀部操个不停，这对他俩说太深，也太过了，缙云像是想把整个肉棒都塞到他身体去，留下被淫液沾湿的囊袋还在拍打巫炤的臀部，发出响亮的啪啪声。  
那臀部被大掌捏得发红，缙云用的力劲大，留下的还是清晰的指印，想必不久后就得转为青紫，彰显出这处地方都遭受过什么样的对待。  
鬼师的长发披散，浑身上下被弄得淫靡不堪，缙云却是喜爱地吻他的锁骨，又在上头咬了一口，留下标记似的齿痕，还有细微的痛感。此时在巫炤身上的齿痕早不止一两个，缙云喜欢咬人，在他身上做标记，所幸鬼师平时裹得严实，做得过火一些也能全然遮上——只是这次遮喉颈的部分多多费神了。

西陵鬼师与有熊战神本该只是朋友，他们性格大不相同，骨子里却有某些东西都是一样的，因为这些特质互相吸引，最后走到了一起，他们又有些东西是截然不同的，巫炤常常能够感受到，但对这样的关系又是难以抗拒，觉着这样继续下去也是不错的。  
自欺欺人也好，选择逃避也罢，鬼师睁开了眼，勾着缙云的颈近乎奉献般送上了一个吻，缙云凑过来加深亲吻，他们撬开彼此的牙关，侵略对方的口腔，缙云抢过了主导权，吸住了巫炤的舌头搅弄，巫炤由着他在嘴里碾转，只是逮住时机轻咬了缙云的舌头，企图全身而退。

这样做得后果自然是换来了更加粗暴有力的对待。  
“哈啊......”巫炤好不容易与他分开，舌还连着银丝，纠缠不清又依依难舍，体内那点被这般粗暴怼弄，让他差点忍不住泄出精水，现在却只腹部酸软，发出低哑的喘息呻吟。  
缙云甚至以为巫炤就这么被肏得叫出了声——但也只有这么一声，那鬼师很快又抿紧嘴唇，呻吟化为气音，在缙云又狠狠顶上那一点时，巫炤只是紧皱着眉，小腿绷紧，看起来又像是随时要被干得叫出声来。

“......大人？”怀曦的声音在门外响起，惊动了屋内的两个人，巫炤被快感麻痹的脑袋这才想起近侍的事情，只是他和缙云这么个状态，也不可能停下来了。

巫炤喘息着，努力恢复成平时的状态，他自然懂得不能让怀曦听出任何问题，否则他这鬼师还要不要继续当了。  
“大人您在吗？”怀曦重新扣了扣门，依然没得到任何回应，他拔高了声量，声音清楚地传到了里头正在交合的两人耳里。

“我有点事，你先下去吧。”巫炤的忍耐力显然还是极好，除去微微颤抖的尾音，回答几乎是完美的。  
缙云炙热的目光落在巫炤的脸上，那西陵鬼师与其他人说话时总是如此优雅自矜，好像他还是那高高在上的鬼师，谁也不会料到这样一个尊贵的人正被战奴出生的男人压在桌上干，明明下身不知羞地吞吃着男人的肉棒，说的话却与往常无异。  
巫炤在情事中从不露出女人似的媚态，俊气不减，却多了几分难以言喻的性感之态，缙云的手抚过鬼师身上的肌肉，在柔韧的腰部上捏了捏，重新落在大腿上。外面的人却还没走，缙云已经难以忍耐地挺胯了，巫炤的手撑在桌边，忍得手臂青筋鼓起，缙云却还贴着他的耳后边磨边肏，他只好绷紧身体避免交合处的啪啪声过于响亮，却把缙云夹得舒爽，粗吼一声便是干得越加厉害了。  
有熊的战神用犬齿啃咬着巫炤洁白的耳根，肉棒的顶端却朝着那一点磨蹭，时不时挺动胯下，去肏巫炤的敏感点。鬼师被磨得浑身发软，所幸暂时不用开口，否则也不知道开口会不会吐露出暗哑又暧昧的喘息。  
缙云俯身干他，他便叼着了缙云的辫子，硬是不发出任何呻吟声。

“......是。”门外的近侍也不知是否有所察觉，他低声应是，前段诡异的几秒沉默不入巫炤心里，鬼师的脑袋被快感搅得模糊不清，像是有人把他丢入了蜜糖做的馅饼里，他攀着缙云的肩，一口咬上了那结实的臂膀。  
怀曦应该是走了的，巫炤想道，他又无暇继续思考更多，有熊的战神压在他的身上，把他干得浑身发颤，这快感远比痛感更让人难以忍受。

小麦肤色的男人又将巫炤翻了过去，以后入的姿势重新开始新一轮的操干，他的肉刃一下子肏到最深处，让鬼师仰着头喘息，仿佛无法支撑更多，已经处于临界的状态，还忍得可怜兮兮的，持着作为鬼师最后的尊严。  
缙云沿着他的脊骨舔舐，犬齿总不安分地在背线上流连落印，那些纹路在白皙的后背上显得妖异又圣洁，那是巫之堂的印记，也是巫炤汇集灵力的本源所在，缙云的舌尖落在上面，却让巫炤跟被灼伤一般想要躲避，又被缙云死死摁住，随着他的动作不时颤抖身体，敏感得连腰都是软的。  
莲花的枝干一直没入到臀缝蜜穴处，那地方现在却被缙云干得淫液直溅，一片湿哒哒的水痕，随着男人大力操干的动作又流出更多。

西陵的鬼师被男人肏得意识迷乱，他无法控制腿部的张合，被缙云弄得腿根都是软的，也就一开始盘在有熊战神那结实柔韧的腰上，之后便连夹也夹不住，根部细嫩的皮肤湿润，全是汗水。  
巫炤自己也没发现过剩的快感使他的眼角渗出了生理泪水，缙云倒是看得清清楚楚，虽不是他想的那样，但极少见巫炤露出这般模样。缙云心念一动，又将鬼师往回翻了翻，重回侧入的姿势，他俯下身舔去巫炤眼角的泪水，下身却是重重碾入，将西陵鬼师肏得欲仙欲死。  
连挨十几下深插，巫炤已是腰臀酸软，浑身发麻，都不晓得自己是什么时候被干得泄出精水的，他意识模糊，肠道痉挛，以为体内那点都快被捣烂了，才意识到缙云又咬着他的后颈将精液全灌入酸胀不堪的下身。

情事以后，缙云总算认认真真地给巫炤的背上抹上了药液，有时候还误将自己留下的吻痕当成纹路的一部分，直到巫炤睁眼瞥他时，他才挠了挠脸颊集中精神，避免继续浪费残留下来的珍物。缙云这次倒是认真，他先是安分地做着该做的事，后又抠挖了被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的肉穴，帮巫炤把那些浓稠的精水都给弄出来，好些挂在大腿内侧，巫炤用手沾了沾，指上的巫纹便被白浊掩去一块。

“这里还得稍作整理，虽然本是怀曦该做的......”巫炤语半停顿，他被折腾得浑身懒洋洋的，侧头朝缙云似笑非笑地道，“这事可不能让他来做了。”  
鬼师指的并不是那些散落一地的祭祀物品，而是滴落在平台与石板上的精液。

——又是怀曦。  
有熊战神却选择性只听到了两关键字，他一把揽过了巫炤，突然觉得刚才做得还有些不够。  
两身材精壮结实的大男人贴在一起，肤色却是有着相当明显的差异，方才被抠出来的精液被手指揩了揩，又送回红肿的肉穴中。  
反正缙云今天是不想再听到怀曦二字了。

 

——FIN.


End file.
